Firefly
File name: unknown Affiliation: Cobra Primary weapon: M.A.R.S. XD-5 Firestorm Pulse rifle Special weapon: Incindiary Grenade Launcher Known as the Rembrandt of plastic explosives. Firefly is an expert at making things go boom. Firefly alone is worth more than a battalion of bombers, arsonists, and booby-trappers. He's a walking demolition team, always eager to blow his targets skyhigh. He is a ninja master and will kill ruthlessly. Cobra commander sends him on the most important missions and he finneshes them without problem or difficulty. He is believed to be dead by the Joes but he is still alive and working for Cobra he will never fail as long as he lives. He is a man with no heart. His heart was replaced by all the knowledge of explosives in the world. He is the GREATEST master of explosives. Ever. Fir efly is quite possibly the most dangerous man to ever live. editProfile Firefly's given name is Andrew Tim. Even Cobra Commander doesn't know his real name or what he looks like. Firefly is a ninja master, a saboteur, and an expert in all NATO and Warsaw Pact explosives and detonators. He always places his charges in the proper location for maximum damage. His fees are paid into a numbered Swiss bank account, and are always paid in advance. He makes no guarantees, and gives no refunds.1 Firefly also tends to go together with Black Out and Munitia as H.I.S.S. (short for Hierarchy of Infiltration, Stealth, and Sabotage). editToys Firefly was first released as an action figure in 1984.2 A new version of Firefly was released in 1992.3 The figure was repainted and released as part of the Battle Corps line in 1993. Firefly has 11 action figures plus two convention exclusive figures in the 3¾" line, one 12" figure, and two 8" figures. He is most commonly seen in a ski mask and BDU fatigues. He is popularly shown in urban or grey camouflage, although only 4 of his figures portray him in that manner. In 2004 he was released with the Built To Rule Sand Snake vehicle.4 edit25th Anniversary Firefly has been released in Wave 3. editComic series editMarvel Comics Firefly first appeared in G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #24 (June 1984). Firefly's father was owed a debt by the Koga Ninja Clan. When his father died, Firefly was taken in by the ninja. Training with them he eventually earned Master status, and took the name "Faceless Master". Soon after Cobra Commander approached Firefly with a job: kill the man known as Snake-Eyes. Cobra Commander blamed Snake-Eyes for his brother's death. Traveling to the Arashikage dojo where Snake-Eyes was training, Firefly realized that he was no match for Snake-Eyes.& issue needed Firefly approached the assassin Zartan for help. In a case of mistaken identity, Zartan kills the Hard Master, leader of the Arashikage, instead. The Hard Master's nephew, Storm Shadow, was blamed and he fled the dojo, dishonored and branded a traitor.& issue needed On another mission for Cobra Commander, Firefly was left in the Florida Everglades by the Commander. Running into Destro, who had also been left behind, the two returned to Cobra's base in Springfield, stopping for multiple battles with the Joes. They then plan revenge.5 First they attempted to return to the Commander's good graces by attacking Snake-Eyes' mountain lodge. The Cobra agents were surprised that Snake-Eyes wasn't alone and fled. When Firefly arrived in Springfield, he took part in the trial of Billy, Cobra Commander's estranged son, who had tried to kill the Commander. Storm Shadow freed Billy before a verdict could be reached.& issue needed The Soft Master arrived in Springfield, tracking down his brother's killer. Firefly and Scrap-Iron chased down the Soft Master launching two missiles at him. They killed not only the Soft Master but also Candy, G.I. Joe agent Ripcord's girlfriend. Billy lost an eye and a leg. Ripcord was captured soon afterwards, but not before he transmitted the location of Springfield back to G.I. Joe HQ. Firefly was one of the last Cobra agents to leave Springfield. Firefly took more jobs from Cobra, fighting the October Guard in Afghanistan and fighting the G.I. Joe Team in the Baltic Sea and atop a glacier. He also tried to steal the Vector Jet from the Joes, but was stopped by Maverick. He also fought to secure a man made island near Cobra Island, but the unstable island soon sank just before the G.I. Joe Team could force the Cobra forces off the island. Dr. Mindbender took the blame for the failure in exchange for Firefly saving him. Firefly then attempted to steal top secret computer disks from the U.S. Government. He was stopped by the original G.I. Joe, Joseph Colton.& issue needed Soon after Cobra Commander returned, and locked most of his enemies, including Firefly, in a freighter and buried it underneath a volcano.6 Firefly was later revealed to have escaped, using Battle Android Troopers to dig out of the freighter, and putting his uniform on the dead body of Serpentor.7 Firefly then brain-washed the Red Ninja, former Arashikage ninja, into following him. Snake-Eyes broke the ninja free of the mind control, and they chased down Firefly, looking for vengeance. Firefly was again thought to be dead, and was not heard from for years.& issue needed Later, it is learned Firefly had been operating out of Cobra Island for some time. He has kept Road Pig and Zarana prisoners there, until the Cobra ninjas Slice and Dice found and free them.8 editDevil's Due Firefly appears several times in the Devil's Due series. He steals a heavily-modified Battle Android Trooper from a squad of Joes and Dreadnoks. To do this, he risks killing himself and hundreds of innocent people.9 After Cobra was defeated Firefly reappears, working for the "Nowhere Man" and recruiting soldiers for a new army. Snake-Eyes, his student Ophelia and the elite Hammer Team try to stop him. Ophelia and all but one of the Hammer members are killed. The survivor, Sean Collins, becomes Snake-Eyes' new apprentice.10 Later, in Tokyo, the two ninja face Firefly. He reveals that Derenko, a Hammer Team member long thought dead, is the Nowhere Man. Serpentor, revived after his death in the Marvel series, launches a global attack from Cobra Island. It is revealed that Firefly and Derenko were recruiting for the Coil, Serpentor's new army. The combined might of a newly reformed Cobra and a newly reinstated G.I. Joe Team crushes the Coil, though not without fatalities for both organizations. Serpentor also dies. After a fight with Zartan, Firefly escapes one more time.11 editAmerica's Elite In America's Elite, a satellite crashes into Chicago, killing thousands. Snake-Eyes finds Firefly there. He escapes capture. Later on the Phoenix Guard is created by Secretary of State Garrett Freedlowe as an alternative force to replace G.I. Joe. It turns out that Freedlowe is really Cobra Commander in disguise, and that the Phoenix Guard, with the exception of their commanding officer General Rey, are all Cobra operatives. Firefly was involved as the member called Snake-Eater. The Phoenix Guard attacks The Rock, G.I. Joe's secret base of operations. While the rest of the Phoenix Guard was captured following the G.I. Joe counterattack, Firefly manages to escape yet again. Firefly was later captured by Scarlet and Snake-Eyes in Japan, and incarcerated in "The Coffin", a maximum security prison in Greenland. He later escaped imprisonment during Tomax's raid on the facility.12 He fought Snake-Eyes one on one during the battle in the Appalachian Mountains. He held Snake-Eyes at bay until Storm Shadow threw a sword in Snake-Eye's direction. Snake-Eyes grabbed the sword and then swiftly cuts Firefly across the chest. When last seen, Firefly was lying on the ground shaking. Whether he lived and was re-incarcerated or if he died from his wounds is unknown. editReloaded G.I. Joe Reloaded, is a reboot of the G.I. Joe continuity. Firefly destroyed the Golden Gate Bridge,& issue needed tried to assassinate Hawk,& issue needed was part of a plot to steal the U.S. Constitution,& issue needed and attempted to destroy Saudi oil facilities.& issue needed During the last mission he was captured by Rock 'n Roll, whose girlfriend had been killed during the Golden Gate attack.& issue needed editIDW In 2010, Firefly reappears in the IDW reboot of the series. He now shows his face, and is black.13 editCartoon editSunbow Firefly appeared in the Sunbow G.I. Joe cartoon, voiced by Gregg Berger. Firefly was first seen in the "Revenge of Cobra" miniseries, and later appeared throughout the first season, where he maintained his role as a saboteur and mercenary. He has important underworld contacts, which Cobra Commander is forced to turn to after he goes broke. Firefly is absent for most of the second season but appeared in the episode "Into Your Tent I Will Silently Creep" alongside Cobra Commander, Storm Shadow, and Destro.14 In at least one episode, he is shown to be almost paranoid about concealing his identity, going so far as to threaten captives' lives if they turn to look at him despite the fact that he is wearing a mask; and becoming mildly enraged when Cobra Commander refers to him by his codename (acting as though he had just been addressed by his real name). editG.I. Joe: The Movie He also appears in the G.I. Joe: The Movie, but only for a short time. After the cartoon switched production companies from Sunbow to DIC Entertainment, Firefly made no further appearances. editSigma Six Firefly has a major role in the Sigma Six cartoon, joining the G.I. Joe Team at the beginning of the second season. Throughout the first half of the season, it is hinted that there is a spy amongst the Joes. This is eventually revealed to be Firefly, who traps the team and turns them over to Cobra. Lt. Stone, Firefly's former commander, attempts to convince him it is not too late to side with the Joes, but Firefly is insulted by the offer. He shaves his head as a sign of his loyalty to Cobra, and after a climatic battle with Lt. Stone, leaves with Cobra Commander. In episode 25, "Ice", Firefly reappears, wearing a costume reminiscent to both his Sigma 6 suit and his A Real American Hero appearance. In the episode, he defeats and captures Snake-Eyes. In the 26th and last episode "Assault", Firefly fights Stone again and is defeated. He was voiced by Sean Schemmel in the English version. editResolute Firefly had a brief appearance in G.I. Joe: Resolute where he used a portable rocket launcher to fire a projectile into the United Nations building. However, the device was only a holographic transmitter that allowed Cobra Commander to relay his demands to the world leaders. editRenegades Firefly first appears in the G.I. Joe: Renegades episode "Fire Fight" voiced by Peter MacNicol. Reimagined as a pyromaniacal arsonist who talks to fire like a lover, Firefly covers his face in Renegades not to obscure his identity, but to hide disfiguring burns all across his body that his obsession has left him scarred with. Baroness and Doctor Mindbender send Firefly to burn the town of Green Ridge when the town won a court battle to prevent Cobra Industries from constructing of a dam. First, Firefly burns down the mayor's house with the fire being thwarted by Duke, Roadblock, Barbecue, and Tunnel Rat. Firefly is then ordered to destroy the entire town with all Cobra personnel leaving town. Duke continued to pursue Firefly, who managed to escape. Firefly blows up the bridge out of town, causing G.I. Joe to try to get through the dam. Duke and Snake Eyes confronted Firefly near his helicopter and he escaped. Firefly stowed away on his helicopter (which Roadblock was using in a plot to blow up the dam) and Firefly fought Barbecue causing the helicopter to lose control. Roadblock got Barbecue out of Firefly's helicopter before it crashes into the cliff. It is unknown if Firefly survived or not. editLive-action movie G.I. Joe character Firefly Affiliation Cobra Primary MOS Sabotage, Demolitions, and Terror Series G.I. Joe: Retaliation Portrayed by Ray Stevenson It was announced that actor Ray Stevenson is cast as Firefly in the sequel, G.I. Joe: Retaliation.15 editVideo games Firefly is one of the featured villains in the 1985 G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero computer game.16 Firefly appeared as a boss in 1992's G.I. Joe: The Atlantis Factor for the Nintendo Entertainment System. In the video game G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra, Firefly is the second boss, who is fought towards the end of the "Desert Jewel" act. editReferences ^ Hama, Larry (1987). Howard Mackie. ed. G.I. Joe Order Of Battle. Marvel Entertainment Group. p. 51. ISBN 0871352885. ^ Santelmo, Vincent (1994). The Official 30th Anniversary Salute To G.I. Joe 1964-1994. Krause Publications. p. 100. ISBN 0-87341-301-6. ^ Santelmo, Vincent (1994). The Official 30th Anniversary Salute To G.I. Joe 1964-1994. Krause Publications. p. 140. ISBN 0-87341-301-6. ^ http://www.hasbro.com/common/instruct/BTR_GI_Joe_Cobra_Sand_Snake.pdf ^ G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #25-29 (1984) ^ G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #98 ^ G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #126 ^ G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #135 (April 1993) ^ "G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero" #12-13 (December 2002) ^ Master & Apprentice volume 1 ^ "G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero" #23-25 (2003) ^ Revealed in G.I. Joe: America's Elite! #31; the raid occurred in #30. ^ G.I. Joe Hearts and Minds #2 ^ "Into Your Tent I Will Silently Creep". G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero. ^ "Paramount's 'Thor' Actor Ray Stevenson to Play Villain in 'G.I. Joe 2: Cobra Strikes' (Exclusive)". Hollywoodreporter.com. 2011-07-08. Retrieved 2011-07-19. ^ Roberts, Matt. "G.I. Joe for Personal Computers". YoJoe.com. Retrieved 2010-03-20. editExternal links Firefly on Joepedia, an external wiki Firefly at the Internet Movie Database Firefly at JMM's G.I. Joe Comics Home Page Firefly at YOJOE.com Firefly at The Inner Sanctum fansite show v t e G.I. Joe